The Flow Cytometry Laboratory consists of a Becton Dickinson FACStar Plus cell sorter, a Becton Dickinson FACScan, two Sun SPARCstation 2 workstations, a Pentium PC system used for cell cycle analysis, a Macintosh 9600 used for data analysis, two Power Macintosh 7200 workstations used for data acquisition, a Hewlett-Packard LaserJet 5 printer, and a Hewlett-Packard color ink jet printer. Both flow instruments utilize Power Macintosh 7200 workstations for data acquisition and run Becton Dickinson CellQuest 3.1 data acquisition software. Other equipment includes the MACRO sort flow cell assembly, two pulse processing units, an automated cell depositions unit, a Lauda temperature control system, a Sort View real time video drop delay monitor, and a Cytek Time Zero module for use with kinetic assays such as the measurement of calcium flux with Indo-1.